


Arachnophobia Sherlock!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John has issues with spiders.





	Arachnophobia Sherlock!

“I had no idea John! Seriously? You’re afraid of spiders?”, Sherlock was leaning against the wall examining the large Huntsman spider in the zoo’s display. 

His husband was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, breathing rapidly. “Arachnophobia and it’s not all spiders. I like the little ones. But the large ones freak me out.” John gulped and struggled for control. “Can we leave now?”

Once outside the bug building, John quit sweating as heavily but still looked green. Sherlock steered his husband towards an outdoor cafe and went to get drinks.

Setting an iced coffee in front of his spouse, Sherlock sat down, took a sip of his own drink and asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

John had his hands flat on the table and had his head down. “It was in Afghanistan. Have you ever seen or heard of a camel spider? They’re insanely huge. I woke up one night screaming because one landed on me. I swear I almost had a heart attack. I pulled out my service revolver and shot at it. I missed. It charged me. I’ve never been the same since.”

Sherlock struggled briefly not to laugh, composed his face, hugged his husband close and said, “All this time and I never knew. How about we go look at the bunnies.”


End file.
